Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2016
01:38 bo widzisz je jako problemy 01:38 i już dwa tygodnie wcześniej martwiłam się o wszystko 01:38 masz takie nastawienie, że od razu zakładasz, że to jest złe, że to problem 01:38 teraz martwię się do tego stopnia, że nie jestem w stanie spać xd 01:38 Alice ;-; 01:38 ale jak ta osoba się zgubi to będzie bieda trochę ;-; 01:38 nie ma co myśleć trzeba żyć 01:38 jak będziesz twierdzic, ze cos jest problemem, to nim będzie 01:38 wszystko siedzi w głowie 01:38 bo nawet nie będę wiedziała gdzie 01:39 Kuro, Kuro, Kuro <3 01:39 Nowa Nowa <3 01:39 <3 01:39 czemu masz żarowko-pieczarko-kalafiora na awatarze? ;-; 01:39 albo nawet brokuła! 01:39 o/ 01:39 to seler jest niuku 01:40 nieuku 01:40 jaki seler psze pana 01:40 Witam ^^ o/ 01:40 hej 01:40 to ewidentnie jest żarówka 01:40 O, Kuro ^^ 01:40 Robię pierwszy raz w życiu tortille 01:40 Hej Bla! 01:40 Heej Rzym <3 01:40 <3 ^^ 01:41 Do it! Just do it! 01:41 Jedna wyszła tłusta 01:41 Druga za mała 01:41 ;-; 01:42 a moje chilli jak zawsze zajebiste 01:42 ;_; 01:42 znaczy zajedwabiste 01:42 XD 01:43 ;-; 01:45 a ty co znowu ryczysz 01:46 kotlety warzywne bym zjadła 01:46 z selerem 01:46 *_* 01:46 Ja bym zjadła 01:46 Pizze! 01:47 widzialam jakis przepis na pizzę ciekawy 01:47 ale nie wyślę, bo to na fejsie :/ 01:47 Ja mam własny przepis 01:47 po godzinie wreszcie zjadłam śniadanie 01:47 Bo nie mam piekarnika 01:47 kotlety warzywne 01:47 fuj 01:49 pycha 01:49 i kotlety z ziemniakow 01:50 kiedys byłam z kucharzem jakiejs restauracji 01:50 nauzyl mnie robic dobre kotlety 01:50 jedyny plus związku xD 01:50 ���������������� ������������ 01:50 o/ 01:51 Majster! 01:51 dobry... 01:52 (petyr) 01:52 Siemka ^^ 01:56 Trupiszcza. 02:14 kto chce zagrac w grę z mua i kuro 02:14 grę w rysowanie 02:17 rzymek 02:17 zyj 02:17 nowa zyj 03:26 nie umiem ;-; 03:26 wchodze na stronke 03:26 I chyba jestem an single player 03:29 rzmek ty wdzisz nasze rysunki 03:29 / 03:30 łów żywce melon x'DDDD 03:42 gra ktos w kalambury na kurniku> 03:43 jaaaa ^^] 03:44 nowa kuro cię woła 03:45 rzymek to wbijaj 03:45 http://www.kurnik.pl/kalambury/#114 03:45 Gramy 03:47 Stół 114 03:47 rzymek 03:50 gdzie jeszt? ;-; 03:50 kurnik 03:50 Pokój 114 03:51 szukaj pijana zelka 03:52 Hej 03:53 o/ 03:53 Dobry deń. 03:54 Tu twoje radyjo 03:54 Kuro, Ozz ~~~ https://youtu.be/5Isq9hl7Tz8 03:54 Proroctwo. 03:58 Niby lag, a trupy. 04:00 doberek :D 04:00 Witaj na cmentarzu. 04:01 o/ 04:02 uu cmentarzu? 04:02 zapowiada się ciekawie xD 04:02 Tak, mamy ru zbiór trupów z całej Polski. 04:02 Tu* 04:03 Między innymi ta tu, Noworoczna. 04:03 * Sajko6622 wali w wieko trumny i krzyczy 04:03 Cicho tam, umarlaku! 04:03 ;-; 04:03 Pogrzebaliście mnie żywcem! 04:03 Sza! 04:03 Nie dość, że wierzga, to jeszcze kłamie. 04:04 * DuduśMaślanka powoli cofa się do tyłu i ucieka z tej kostnicy xD 04:04 :c 04:04 Mądry wybór, nie chciałbyś do nich dołączyć. 04:05 Żeby trup się smucił, co za czasy... 04:05 * Blaanid chodzi sobie po cmentarzu wymachując łopatą 04:06 Przypomniała mi się jedna z kolonii, na której byłam. 04:06 Bla, weź wygrzeb tę tutaj, bo jeszcze się będzie pultać. 04:06 Hej Alicjo. 04:06 hej :) 04:07 Jak wszyscy mówili na mnie Grabarz (byłam sławna (derp) ), ale większość nie znała mojego imienia. 04:07 Hej Ali o/ 04:07 Najlepsze było, jak jechaliśmy autobusem obok zakładu pogrzebowego. 04:07 Barbara, Bla? 04:07 hej Sajko :D 04:08 "pultać" xD 04:08 Bla ma na imię Włodzimierz. 04:08 Augustyna, widziałam legitymację 04:08 Alice, nie poprawiłam Jeffa bo mi się zwyczjnie nie chciało C: 04:08 Nie i nie. 04:08 Mój nick nijak nie ma się do mojego imienia. 04:08 Sajko, ale tam wszystko bylo spoko tylko palec byl dziwny xd 04:10 Weź Włodek nie kłam. 04:10 pewnie Karolina 04:10 to jest złe imię 04:10 Ale ja nie jestem W Łodzi Mierz. Ani Karolina. 04:11 Idź się Włodek. 04:11 też tak kiedyś myślałam 04:11 Ale uśmiech mu zrąbalam :C 04:11 Sajkeł, jaki Jeff? 04:11 Sajcio, ale masz fotke tamtego rysunku, wiec nie jest zle (masz, nie? ) 04:12 Mam, ale linka zgubiłam C: 04:12 z/w 04:12 Gerwazy, rysowałam Jeffa 04:13 Dej link. 04:13 Poza tym, ja nie mam na imię Gerwazy. 04:13 Tylko Master. 04:14 Nieprawda, jesteś Gerwazy 04:14 No chyba wiem jak mój ojciec ma na imię 04:15 Nie jestem twoim ojcem, dziwna dziewczynko. 04:17 Jakiś czas temu wręcz przysięgaleś, że jesteś moim ojcem 04:17 Dla mnie i tak będziesz >:D 04:17 oł, słodko 04:17 :D 04:17 Zagłobny Cię przejął. 04:18 J/j 04:18 Ojca ma się tylko jednego 04:18 Poza tym ja niczego nie przysięgałem. 04:18 No, Ty masz jednego. 04:18 Jest nim Zagłobelny. 04:18 Mylisz się. 04:19 W ogóle nie jestem do niego podobna! 04:19 Ja się nigdy nie mylę. (petyr) 04:19 Ale dzisiaj noga ci się powinęła. 04:20 Nigdy mi się nie powinęła. 04:20 *nigdy dotąd 04:21 Nie boli Cię głowa? 04:23 Wyjątkowo nie. 04:24 To by wyjaśniało twoje dziwne zachowanie. 04:25 To zrobimy tak 04:25 Ja wiem swoje 04:25 A ty wiesz swoje 04:25 Ty wiesz swoje... 04:25 I nie poruszamy tego tematu ponownie. 04:25 A ja wiem wszystko. 04:25 Zgoda. 04:25 Cudownie. 04:25 *kurtyna* 05:01 (y) 05:05 Będzie fajnie, super i wesoło. 05:09 ☺ 05:10 �� 05:10 cześć 05:10 Hej. 05:10 tylko zamiast wilkorów będą kotory xd 05:11 o/ 05:11 Dokładnie. (petyr) 05:15 Sory, że tak wchodzę i wychodzę, ale jak jestem na innej karcie, to raz wywala, raz nie. 05:36 Kurde, jakie drewno. 05:40 cześć wam 05:41 cześć Ci 05:41 o/ 05:42 półgodzinny zgon widzę 05:42 a 05:43 Potnijmy się razem frugo! XD 05:43 Nasz Policjant Dramy na Czacie Narysowany Kot! 05:44 nie bardzo 05:45 O.o 05:46 o.O 05:46 masz ładną twarz ten uśmiech O.o 05:47 siemasz Funnymouth 05:47 Zapek!, ten uśmiech to "XD" 05:47 Pewnie Nowicjusz :v 05:47 no 05:48 patrzenie stażu i nie skapnięcie się że tak nie jest :v 05:48 a nie sorry to trudne 05:48 Cześć wszystkim 05:48 mam ochote zlizać krew 05:48 z kogoś 05:48 to smacznego 05:49 widzę twoją piękną twarz nie smuć się : 05:49 ;] 05:49 Typowy tekst nowicjusza, który nie wie co napisać więc piszę jak najarany :P 05:49 :v 05:49 hej 05:50 Masz złudzenia? Do kogo piszesz hej? 05:50 O]_[05:50 do mnie pisze 05:50 hej 05:50 nie 05:50 bo do rzymka 05:50 do mnie pisze 05:50 ale rzym go nie noticuje 05:50 ;c 05:51 Czekam na was O]_[05:51 to sobie poczekasz 05:51 http://screenshot.sh/m9lVu5kkGcIy7 05:51 cio? 05:52 rzymek nie śpij 05:52 ;-; 05:52 ktoś chce cię wylizać 05:52 Co co? ;-; 05:52 ozz weź 05:52 wypłoszyłeś go :CCCC 05:52 05:53 raczej wymieniłem na rycka 05:53 dobry dil 05:53 A to dobra wymiana :D 05:53 lepszy ryc niż nic 05:54 co co co co 05:54 łów żywce melon x'DD 05:54 siemaneczko 05:54 Ale mnie byś na Ryca nie wymienił, nie Ozz? 2016 06 30